Red Rose for You
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata telah dilakukan sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, tapi karena kesibukan dalam pekerjaan yang dijalani Naruto. Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama hanya sedikit. Hinata pun akhirnya mengikuti perkataan Kurenai. Update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Haaaaiiiiiii...

Indi kembali... Memang ada aja ya... Indi lagi terkena serangan pingin-nulis-akibat-tak-tahan-melihat-buku-alias-belajar*plak*... Indi ngaco lagi deh...

Mohon maaf bagi yang menunggu Spy Organization of Konoha-nya... ntar Indi lanjutin kok, soalnya lagi nggak ada ide.. Hehehe-plok-*readers: emank ada yang nunggu? Perasaan nggak deh. Indi: Hiks, hiks jangan..hiks..gitu donk..preet-?-(sambil ngelap ingus)*.

Trus Indi juga ngucapin makasi buat yang waktu itu nge-fave and alert cerita Spy Organization of Konoha-nya, maaf Indi baru tau cara ngeliatnya baru-baru ini-di deathglare readers-... Pokoknya Indi ngucapiiiin mkasiiii banyaak.

Ya udah deh, dari pada lama-lama... langsung aja...

Disclaimer: OM Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, dll*author males nulis-bok-*

Pokoknya Indi ingatkan:

...Don't like. Don't read...

Silahkan membaca...

**oOoOoOo**

**Red Rose for You**

**Chapter 1**

**...**

Naruto dan Hinata

.

Resmi menikah 1 Desember 2010

Sekarang tepat satu bulan telah mereka jalani bersama. Hinata yang awalnya selalu gugup dan agak gagap, berubah normal semenjak pernikahan itu. Lalu keseharian yang hangat juga penuh cinta mengawali kenangan pernikahan mereka.

Tapi selama itu juga, Naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur Namikaze Corporation. Memang setelah menikah, Naruto langsung menggantikan ayahnya dalam menjalankan perusahaan. Karena itulah ia masih harus membiasakan diri dalam rutinitasnya yang baru.

Sedangkan Hinata, yang memang telah menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tetap setia menyiapkan semua keperluan suaminya-Naruto- saat pagi, dan menunggu kepulangannya saat malam.

Membosankan memang menunggu, apalagi kalau Naruto sering lembur. Banyaknya negosiasi dan perkenalan-perkenalan baru dengan perusahaan lain, membuatnya menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk bekerja. Hinata tau dan mengerti itu. Tapi tetap saja ia ingin Naruto lebih sering bersamanya.

Egois? Menurutku tidak. Bukankah pasangan muda memang seharusnya dipenuhi cinta. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika memang seorang istri menginginkan kasih sayang lebih.

**oOoOo**

Hari ini seperti biasa hinata berbelanja di swalayan terdekat, memilih bahan makanan yang nantinya akan ia masak. Sayuran, lauk pauk, serta buahnya ia pilah dengan baik, agar nantinya masakannya terasa enak.

Saat sedang memasukkan makanan-makanan itu ke keranjang, terdengar nada dering ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Segera saja ia ambil ponselnya dan kemudian menekan tombol hijau serta menempelkannya di telinga. Tanpa sempat melihat nama penelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi" Sapa Hinata ramah.

"Moshi-moshi. Hinata kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di rumahmu, tapi kau malah tak ada. Pintunya kau kunci lagi. Bagaimana cara aku masuk?" ucap seorang wanita di ujung telpon dengan cepat.

"Oh, Tenten. Gomen, kukira kau akan datang lebih lama. Aku sedang di swalayan... Dekat kok dari rumah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan segera pulang" jawabnya, dan buru-buru menutup telpon, tanpa sempat mendengar lagi ucapan Tenten.

Setelah itu langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kasir, membayar bahan makanan yang sudah ia pilah. Untung saja tempat ini sedang sepi, jadi ia tak perlu lagi mengantri.

Selesai membayar, ia lalu mengambil belanjaannya, dan berlari ke luar. Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah pulang. Tak enak rasanya membiarkan sahabat sendiri menunggu di rumah, tanpa ada kita sebagai tuan rumah yang mempersilahkannya masuk.

**ooOOOoo**

"Maaf Tenten, tadi aku terlalu lama ya?" ujar Hinata sambil menaruh belanjaannya di dapur. Diikuti Tenten yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dan kemudian duduk di kursi terdekat, akibat kelelahan menunggu.

"Iya Hinata, lama. Tapi tak apa kok, lagipula aku juga yang salah karena tadi tak memberitahumu... Kalau akan datang lebih awal"

"Tak apa... Lebih baik kubuatkan minum dulu ya, kau pasti haus"

"Terima kasih... Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Hinata, kau mau tidak... Besok ikut mengunjungi Kurenai-sensei?"

"Ya, boleh saja Tenten. Aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya... Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita berdua saja yang ke sana?" Hinata berkata, sambil mengaduk sirup yang ia buat.

"Tentu saja tidak... Seperti biasalah, kita ke sana ber...sama Temari" jawab Tenten pelan, sepertinya ia mulai tertidur. Badannya saja sudah bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Matanya pun tak fokus, dan menutup kemudian. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian, dipindahkannya pelan-pelan Tenten ke kamar, agar sahabatnya tidur lebih nyenyak dan nyaman.

**oO.**

Esok hari yang telah ditunggu pun tiba. Kali ini Hinata sudah berada di rumah Kurenai-sensei, mantan guru SMA-nya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Sayang, sang suami -Asuma sensei- yang juga mantan guru SMA kami tak ada. Kata Kurenai sensei, suaminya itu sedang pergi mengantarkan anaknya berobat ke dokter. Sebenarnya Kurenai sensei ingin ikut, tapi sayang kakinya sedang keseleo jadi tidak bisa ikut. Oh'iya, Hinata dan kawan-kawan masih memanggil Kurenai dan Asuma dengan sebutan 'sensei' karena memang sudah kebiasaan.

Menyenangkan memang berbincang bersama seperti ini, tapi agak tidak mengenakkan bagi Hinata. Karena pertemuan mereka saat ini malah membahas tentang kelakuan suami masing-masing. Maklumlah mereka 'kan sudah menikah lebih lama dari Hinata.

"Aku sebal dengan Shikamaru. Memang sih dia bekerja dengan keras, tapi 'kan lebih baik kalau dia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untukku. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering mengucapkan 'mendokusai', dia juga bilang aku jadi makin mirip ibunya blablabla" ini keluhan Temari. Lain lagi dengan Tenten.

"Neji juga hampir sama, dia selalu saja sibuk bekerja. Aku inginnya sih dia mau mengurangi lemburnya. Paling tidak menemaniku saat liburan juga, tapi dia malah blablabla..."

"Sudahlah kalian, Hinata yang hampir tak memiliki waktu dengan Naruto saja tetap tenang" kali ini Kurenai-sensei mulai bersuara, menengahi keluhan mereka yang tak ada habisnya.

"Tapi, Kurenai-sensei. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka, aku juga berharap Naruto mau mengurangi pekerjaannya. Apa jangan-jangan dia mulai tak menyukai sikapku? Atau malah sebal karena masakanku tak enak? Ah, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering ketiduran saat menunggunya?" Hinata pun akhirnya ikut berkeluh kesah, malah semakin bingung.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Sikapmu itu sudah sangat baik, makananmu juga sangat enak... Ah, jangan-jangan Shikamaru yang berpikir seperti itu padaku..." Temari jadi ikut panik.

"Temari, jangan ikutan panik! Hinata juga, bukan salahmu kalau memang kau ketiduran saat menunggu Naruto. Dia 'kan pulangnya bisa sampai jam satu pagi..." Tenten diam sejenak, ia ingat sesuatu. Tenten sepertinya juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. "Mungkin malah Neji yang kesal padaku..." mulai terlihat aura suram di sekitar Tenten.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan hening, tanpa suara, dan suasana gelap. Kurenai yang memang sejak tadi diam, memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Semuanya! Tolong jangan jadi down begitu, bukankah memang ada masa-masa saat kalian mengalami hal ini. Mereka juga berkelakuan begitu pasti bukan karena ingin... Apalagi sampai membenci kalian"

"Tapi, Kurenai sensei..." mereka bertiga berkata serentak, mencoba menyangkal.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Dulu sensei juga begitu menghadapi suami sensei, dan kami juga sempat bertengkar karena masalah yang hampir sama dengan kalian..." Kurenai berhenti sebentar sambil menghela nafas, mengingat masa lalunya. "Ternyata... itu semua hanya karena sensei yang terlalu berpikir negatif, sehingga amarah sensei memancing emosinya juga... Tapi akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu hilang, dan kami semakin dekat. Sensei berkata begini juga karena tak ingin kalian seperti itu..." Jelas Kurenai panjang lebar.

"Ya, kami mengerti Kurenai sensei..." jawab Temari, disertai anggukan dari Hinata dan Tenten.

"Maaf ya, karena aku kalian jadi ikut-ikutan berpikiran buruk" suara pelan dari Hinata ini, memancing gelengan kepala dari Temari dan Tenten.

"Ini bukan salahmu Hinata, sebenarnya memang sudah lama aku berpikir seperti ini.." sahut Tenten

"Ya aku juga sama. Aku hanya takut kalau nantinya Shikamaru meninggalkanku..." Perkataan Temari terhenti. Dan kemudian ia berteriak frustasi "Aargh... Kalau begini aku jadi ingin menyuruhnya memberitahu semua keburukanku, supaya nanti aku bisa mengubahnya"

"Begini saja, kalau kalian memang ingin begitu... Lebih baik kalian tanyakan saja, kira-kira enam kekurangan yang ada dalam diri kalian... Yang memang ingin suami kalian rubah. Mungkin saja itu bisa membantu.." Kurenai sensei memberi idenya.

'Sepertinya tidak buruk' Batin Hinata. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi Temari dan Tenten yang masih lesu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kucoba. Nanti kalau memang berhasil akan kuberitahu kalian" Ucap Hinata tenang, sepertinya semangatnya mulai kembali. Sedang mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum, dan menyetujuinya.

**(^_^)**

**TBC**

Akhirnyaaa...

Selesai jugaaaa! Yeaaahh*author teriak gaje-plok-*

Gajekah? Anehkah? Nggak nyambungkah? Yah nmanya juga masih baru, mohon permaklumannya.

Indi buat fic ini disertai cucuran keringat dan kelelahan yang sangat, Eits... Tapi bo'ong*buak*...

Yah pokoknya Indi cuma bisa bilang THANK YOU buat yang ngebaca... And meminta kritik dan saran..

Tapi Indi memang masih bingung, Lanjut or Delete?

Oh'iya, RnR yaw buat jawabannya...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, hola, hola, ho-blep(dibekep)-...

Uwaaah! Seneeeng hatiku, akhirnya selesai juga chapter duanya!

Semua ini berkat para readers reviewers dan semuanya! Terimakasih, _thank you so much!_

Yang memberikan fave dan alert juga! Makasih banyak, sebanyak-banyaknya dah!

Pokonya indi nggak bakal bisa nyelesai'in semua ini kalo bukan karena anda-anda semua.

Udah segitu aja deh, tapi tunggu, indi ingetin dulu:

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**OOOOO**

Disclaimer: OM Masashi Kishimoto sebagai pemilik chara Naruto. Dan indi sebagai pembuat fic Red Rose for You.

Warning: AU, dll*author males nulis-bok-*

**OoOOoO**

**Red Rose for You**

**Chapter 2**

**...**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat. Tetapi Hinata masih tetap setia menunggu suaminya pulang. Duduk tenang di ruang tengah. Sembari menonton TV plasma berukuran besar agak jauh di hadapannya, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Juga mencari kesibukan dengan merajut sebuah sweater untuk sang suami, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Berharap akan berguna jika suaminya itu bepergian saat malam, menghalangi udara dingin menerpanya. Walau sebenarnya ia lebih ingin agar Naruto selalu mengingatnya melalui perantara sweater ini. Yang tentunya pasti terjadi.

Hinata berkali-kali berpikir mengenai pembicaraanya tadi dengan sahabat dan mantan gurunya itu. apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti saat suaminya pulang.

'Saat Naruto datang, apa aku langsung menanyakan kekuranganku? Tidak, tidak, aneh kalau aku tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu... Atau mengajaknya menonton bersama... Lalu meminta ia mengatakan enam kekuranganku sekaligus? Entahlah, mungkin itu bukan ide bagus.' Pikirannya tak tentu, argumen-argumennya seolah-olah saling beradu. Antara iya atau tidak.

Dia sudah tak fokus lagi untuk menonton ataupun melanjutkan jahitannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir, hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah melangkah pelan di belakangnya. Terus, dan terus berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Orang yang dihampiri masih saja tak merasa terusik ataupun mendengar langkahnya.

Kemudian setelah dirasa dekat, ia agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membungkuk. Lalu menutupi kedua mata Hinata dengan tangan dari belakang.

Wanita itu tentu terkejut.

"Coba tebak, siapa aku?" katanya, tepat di samping kanan telinga wanita itu. Wajah mereka sungguh dekat, hingga Hinata bisa merasakan udara yang dihembuskannya.

Hinata tentu saja masih kaget, tapi dengan cepat menyadari sang pemilik suara.

"Na-Naruto?" jawab Hinata gugup, malu dengan keadaan wajah Naruto yang berjarak sangat tipis dengan wajahnya. Serta kembali gagap di depan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Yap, tepat!" ucap Naruto, walau begitu ia tetap tak melepaskan tangannya. Hinata jadi merasa aneh, tangannya pun mulai melepaskan sweater yang masih belum selesai dijahit. Kemudian menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto. Mencoba melepaskannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah suaminya tersebut.

Kesempatan ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan Naruto, dia dengan cepat melepas tangannya, lalu mulai menyentuh tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hal ini memancing rona merah muncul pada pipi putih sang wanita.

"Hinata, aku rindu padamu." bisik Naruto pelan sekali, sengaja agar mulutnya semakin dekat dengan telinga Hinata.

"A-aku ju-juga Naruto."

"Ha~h, aku memang terlalu sibuk ya? Sampai-sampai selalu merepotkanmu untuk menungguku seperti ini." ujarnya lirih, mulai menjauhi telinga Hinata. Dan beralih untuk mencium pipi kanan Hinata.

"E-eh." Hinata bersuara, pipinya semakin merah. Tumben sekali Naruto berlaku manja begini.

Naruto yang walau hanya melihat sekilas rona merah itu, makin gemas pada korbannya –eh, maksudnya Hinata –dan melepas genggaman tangannya pelan. Beralih untuk memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang. Dengan kepala yang bersandar pada pundak Hinata.

"Hinata... Kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Menatapmu saja sudah membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Setiap aku menyentuhmu, selalu saja ada niat untuk..." Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya, wajahnya sudah terlalu merah dan panas.

**Hening... **

Naruto sedang mencoba untuk mengatur kesadarannya. Sedangkan Hinata sangat malu dan mulai berspekulasi macam-macam pada ucapan Naruto. Sebentar-sebentar mereka saling lirik-lirikan. Lalu... Tepat ketika sepasang mata saling bertemu, mereka malah terdiam. Menatap dalam-dalam wajah masing-masing.

Naruto yang memang sejak awal ingin, dan selalu berinisiatif lebih dulu, semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka pasti akan saling menyentuh.

Hati Naruto sudah serasa melayang sekarang, karena setelah melewati hari dengan sedikit keromantisan akibat padatnya jadwal kerja yang dilakukannya. Dewi fortuna mau memihaknya hingga akhirnya dapat bermesraan dengan sang istri.

Ok, kembali lagi pada bibir mereka yang sekarang hanya berjarak 3 cm. Tiap mata yang sudah mulai menutup, dan sudah saling merasakan hembusan napas. Lalu jarak pun semakin memendek...

3,5 cm...

2 cm...

1,5 cm...

1-

**AAA!**

Terdengar suara teriakan dari depan mereka. TV yang masih menyala telah berganti, dari yang awalnya menampilkan iklan A*IS**-**suka-berhemat menjadi tayangan film hantu lokal.

Naruto dan Hinata yang memang sedang kita bicarakan, tentu saja tersentak kaget mendengar suara melengking aneh itu. Otomatis jarak mereka semakin jauh karena masing-masing mulai gugup dengan wajah yang terlihat amat sangat merah.

'Ha~h, sayang sekali... Kenapa selalu di saat seperti ini!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

'Aku malu sekali~!' inilah pemikiran sang wanita.

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dengan sedikit menunduk, rambutnya yang tergerai pun turut serta sebagai penutup-muka-terbaik. Terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan banyaknya semburat merah yang merajalela.

Naruto pun hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal dan kemudian mulai berdiri perlahan. Dia memutuskan melangkah, lalu duduk di samping istrinya. Lelaki ini terlalu bingung dengan perkembangan yang terjadi.

"Hinata... Kau boleh jujur, kalau memang kau kesal karena aku terlalu lama bekerja, atau karena memang kita jarang bersama... Katakan saja." Naruto berucap pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Hinata. Yang diajak bicara masih tetap diam tak bergeming.

Naruto mencoba mendekati Hinata perlahan, memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Hinata, kemudian berlutut. Menjulurkan tangannya, menyibakkan rambut wanita itu ke samping, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Lalu jemari Naruto pelan-pelan berusaha untuk menarik tangan Hinata, agar dia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Hinata yang memang sejak awal tak ada niat melawan, membiarkan wajahnya kembali terlihat. Naruto dengan jelas melihat pipi Hinata yang masih memerah. Tapi dengan mata yang menutup.

"Hinata kumohon tolong jawab aku... Apa kau marah?" kembali Naruto berkata.

Hinata menghembuskan napas pendek. Kemudian kelopak matanya membuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan kembali lavendernya. Dengan jelas menatap mata sky blue walau malu-malu.

"A-aku tak marah... Dan memang aku sedih karena Naruto terlalu lama bekerja, hingga waktu kita hanya sedikit untuk bersama..." ucapan Hinata kembali normal, setelah berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tapi... aku juga sekarang sangat senang karena Naruto mau mencoba menanyakan hal ini padaku, setelah cukup lama menunggu... Aku bahagia Naruto mau memperhatikan hal itu," senyum Hinata kemudian merekah indah. Naruto yang melihatnya turut memberikan senyum, atau tepatnya cengiran lebar.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini lama. Tapi kukira kau tak tidak mempersalahkannya. Karena kulihat sikapmu biasa saja. Setelah itu aku masih tetap malakukan rutinitasku. Dan aku telah disadarkan oleh empat penelpon menjengkelkan itu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Empat penelpon?"

"Ya, empat... Saat itu aku memang sedang berada di ruanganku, dan beristirahat melihat fotomu," Naruto melirik Hinata yang mulai merona, tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan.

**.**

**Flashback**

**Malam di hari yang sama, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.**

Naruto duduk tenang di kursi direktur, matanya fokus menatap foto sang istri. Tapi, ketenangan itu buyar. Karena telponnya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya cepat. Mengira sang istrilah yang menelpon, tapi setelah melihat nama yang tertera, ia sedikit kecewa. Ternyata Shikamaru.

"_Moshi-moshi_"

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan kau buat Hinata sedih hanya karena sikap sok sibukmu!" terdengar suara wanita.

"Eh, Temari!... Apa maksudmu?" bingung, itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Yah, setidaknya kau berpikirlah sedikit. Jangan hanya suka nyengir seperti itu Naruto," sekarang barulah terdengar suara laki-laki bernada malas.

"Apa katamu Shikamaru!"

"Setidaknya pikirkan bahwa Hinata selama ini sedih karena kau sedikit... Ehem... Menyisihkan waktu dengan istrimu itu..." lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Kau juga sama saja!" Temari ikut berujar di ujung telpon.

"Tapi sekarang 'kan aku sudah sadar." Shikamaru membela diri.

"Ya, dengan ucapan dan tangisanku yang berharga baru kau sadar 'kan?"

"Itu juga semua karena aku mendengarkanmu,_ mendokusai_,"

Sekarang malah Shikamaru dan Temari yang bertengkar di ujung telpon.

"Sudahlah kalian! Sebenarnya kalian menelponku untuk apa?" Naruto jadi jengkel, telinganya berdengung akibat ucapan tiada henti dari mereka berdua.

"Intinya adalah Hinata sedih dan pastinya kesal karena pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk, sudah itu saja yang mau kukatakan. Aku harus bicara dulu pada Temari sekarang. Jaa,"

Kemudian telpon terputus, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan. Belum selesai dengan itu, kembali telponnya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia menatap layar telpon. Neji. Nama itulah yang sekarang tertera. Ia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan telponnya ke telinga.

"_Moshi-mo_" belum selesai Naruto berkata, ucapannya telah terpotong.

"Naruto, apa kau sedang berada di rumahmu sekarang?" kali ini terdengar suara Neji langsung.

"Tidak, kenapa? Kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku?" dengan polos Naruto bertanya.

"Huh, kau itu. Kenapa sampai-sampai kau lupa menyisihkan waktumu untuk istrimu sendiri?" sekarang Neji menjadi lebih dingin dari yang tadi.

"Neji! Kau sendiri juga begitu 'kan? Jangan memarahi orang tiba-tiba. Biar aku saja yang bicara," seorang wanitalah yang sekarang suaranya terdengar.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu selama ini Hinata selalu setia memasakkan makanan dan menunggumu?" kembali wanita ini berbicara.

"Iya, aku tahu. Memang ada apa Tenten?"

"Sudah, dengar dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!... Apa kau sadar Hinata sedih karena jarang bersamamu?" Tenten bertanya lagi. Tapi Naruto terlihat berpikir, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Helaan napas panjang Tenten terdengar kemudian.

"Sudahlah, kalau memang kau tak sadar. Sebaiknya pulang dan berbicaralah dengan istrimu itu. Tanya langsung padanya, apa dia sekarang sedih atau malah marah karena kebodohanmu itu..." jelas wanita tersebut, panjang lebar.

"Kalau memang kau laki-laki sejati. Lakukan. Sekarang!" sekarang malah nada memerintah yang keluar dari mulut Neji di ujung sana.

Setelah itu, seperti biasa. Telpon terputus. Naruto seketika itu juga melangkah, berbicara dengan sekretarisnya. Mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang sekarang juga dan membatalkan pertemuan penting yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Setelah itu, seperti yang kita ketahui Naruto pergi menuju rumahnya.

**End of Flashback**

**. **__

"... Dan begitulah ceritanya," ujar Naruto menutup kisahnya.

"Oh, jadi Naruto baru sadar, setelah dinasihati oleh semuanya? Begitu?" Hinata menatap Naruto, menyipitkan matanya. Jengkel karena Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari isi hatinya.

"Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu Hinata~. Jangan marah ya... Kumohon..." Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu di depan dada.

"Baik,"

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto sudah sangat sumringah sekarang.

"Tapi aku ingin Naruto menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Tolong katakan enam kekurangan yang ada di diriku..." nada suara Hinata terdengar memohon.

Naruto merasa berat, berat karena harus menjawab pertanyaan sesulit itu. Karena memang ini menyangkut hati.

"Maaf Hinata... Aku tak bisa... Mengatakannya sekarang. Aku akan mengatakannya besok, maukah kau menunggu jawabannya?" Naruto berucap sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Wanita itu hanya menutup matanya perlahan, tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih! Tunggu saja, besok aku tak bekerja dan akan ada di rumah untuk menjawabnya," kemudian Naruto memeluk Hinata, dan tentunya Hinata juga ikut balas memeluk.

**TBC**

**OoOoO**

**Inilah balasan ripiu anda...**

M. Higashikuni: Ya, ga bakal indi hapus kok... makasi banyak yaw, ini udah Indi update kok. ;p, ripiu lagi ya ;D

Rhyme A. Black: Hehehe, thank you. Ya, ini udah indi usahakan tak ada typo. Tapi yah namanya manusia, kalo ada beberapa kesalahan tak apa kan? ;p. Ini udah indi lanjutin, ripiu lagi ya ;D

Sora Hinase: Makasie ;p. Memang indi bermaksud membuat org penasaran, haha ;P. Ini sudah berlanjut kok, ripiu lagi ya ;D

Merai Alixya Kudo: Udah indi panjangin kok, tenang aja. Memang itu tujuan indi, membuat anda penasaran, hehe ;p. Yaw, ini udah update. Trims, udah mau nunggu. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Haruno Aoi: Makasih kak. Wah, bener banget yang soal 'menanyakan kekurangan' itu. Hehe, emang waktu itu sempet baca bukunya Dale Cernegie, dan membuat indi terinspirasi. Tapi kalo soal ceritanya, semua asli dari otak indi. Selamet ya kak, udah bisa buat fic NaruHina, ditunggu updetan memoriesnya. Ini udah dilanjutin ;D. ripiu lagi ya ;D

ZephyrAmfoter: Tenang, udah indi lanjutin kok. Ga bakal tak delete. Sikap Naruto? Wah jgn di tanya, antik bgt-plak-. Bercanda dink, hehe;P. Trims juga karena udah mau meripiu.

demikooo: Ini udah indi lanjutin, makasi pujiannya. Hehe, Naruto? Sudah muncul di chap ini kok, suka? Indi harap sih suka, haha ;p. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Seo Hyo-Rin: Salam kenal juga .. Hehe, tenang, mereka udah bakal baikan kok. Makasi pujiannya =)).. Udah di update. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan: Makasih, Penasaran? Itu emang tujuan indi, hehe ;). Tenang udah indi panjangin, tak ape.. Ya, semoga kita sama-sama sukses ;D. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Namikaze-Tania-Chan: Ariiiis! Keke, thank u... Yah ide ini juga munculnya sgt tiba-tiba. Tenang, udah kulanjutin. Saat ini sedang berusaha dilestarikan, jadi tentu ga bakal hilang. Maklumilah ris, namanya juga takdir-?-. trims sarannya ;P, wokeh (^o^). Udah update kok, thanks udah di fave! ;D. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Meiko Namikaze: Hehe, jadi malu-plak-. Makasi pujiannya ;). Keke, thanks. Ya, ga bakal indi delete kok. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Chousamori Aozora: Salam kenal juga ;D. Ga perlu panggil senpai, panggil indi, ind, atau in juga boleh kok. Tenang aja .. Maap, kalo Sakura ga bisa indi masukin, soalnya kerangka ceritanya udah jadi. Susah kalo harus dimasukin lagi, ntar plotnya bisa berubah. ini udah di update ;P, makasie ya ;D. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Grita luph NaruHina: Udah dilanjutin kok, hehe ;). Tenang aja ;p. ripiu lagi ya ;D

Crunk Riela-chan: Sudah lanjut ;p. Ga bakal indi delete, tenang... Makasi ;). Ini udah update. ripiu lagi ya ;D

_: Makasih, walau cuma titik, itu sudah cukup menandakan anda mau melihat fic indi ;D. ripiu lagi ya ;D

**OOO**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini.**

**Jika anda berkenan, maukah anda memberikan review?**

**Sekali lagi Trims \(^o^)/**

**.**

**Salam**

**Indi.S-chan**


End file.
